Fayri no Basuke
by Shiro-rq
Summary: Por que en un mundo alterno, donde estudian la preparatoria, las chicas son las mejores en jugando basketbol, donde Levy es la entrenadora, y nuestros chicos son mas idiotas de lo normal. No te pierdas un conjunto de capitulos donde el amor surge lentamente. Basado en Kuroko no Basuke. posible Lemmon segun como va la historia


_**Historia creada por mí, en un momento mientras veía kuroko no basuke, los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sama el cruel, la idea es mía con ayuda de Kuroko (mi husbando). No tiene sentido y son capítulos cortos, pero espero se rían un rato.**_

Las letritas en _cursiva_ son explicaciones, narraciones.

 _ **Negritas y cursivas: textos que están en la historia.**_

*conejo* las palabras entre * son acciones

…..-…-…

¡Eh!- fue lo que escucho el entrenador Macao desde su cama en su casa, fue cuando se dio cuenta que dejar una nota no era la mejor opción para informar a su equipo…

 _Ups, creo que debería empezar por el principio… hace miles de años una explosión fue lo que creo el planeta… ah no perdón, no tan lejos, mejor volvamos al día de hoy, exactamente a las 13 horas del día 08 de marzo en la escuela preparatoria Fairy Tail, donde la magia surge, pero para ser más exactos en el vestidor de "hombres" del equipo de basquetbol donde los chicos acaban de encontrar una nota, ciertamente extraña y con fea letra, de su entrenador el profesor Macao del que nadie sabe cómo es que se volvió entrenador y mucho menos maestro, que vamos es un pervertido y lo único que hace bien es ver la revista PlayfairyBoy …_

 _ **Ey chicos, la practica será en la cancha del área femenil, deberán encontrarse con Levy Mcgarden para que les de los demás informes.**_

 _ **Macao.**_

 _ **P.D. la siguiente hoja les ayudara.**_

 _ **Para su seguridad les informo con ciertas reglas que les permitirán una pacífica vida y un entrenamiento armonioso.**_

 _ **No se burlen de la estatura de Levy (su biotipo es pequeño, NO deben decir nada)***_

 _ **No miren las tetas de Lucy (la rubia) y tampoco la llamen rubia tonta.**_

 _ **Si ven a Erza comer pastel déjenla en paz.**_

 _ **No confíen en la sonrisa de Mira.**_

 _ **Bizca: donde pone el ojo pone la ¿bala?**_

 _ **Juvia se pierde en cualquier momento, no digan nada sobre la lluvia.**_

 _ **Mientras más ebria este Cana será peor para ustedes.**_

 _ **Si ven a Wendy no le digan plana, pues su salud depende de ella.**_

 _ **Suerte, los veré después.**_

 _ **Macao.**_

-Déjame ver eso Natsu- dijo Laxus mientras le arrebataba la nota a nuestro pelirrosa favorito.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos-

-Tu solo quieres ir a ver a Erza, Jellal-

-N-no es cierto Gray- menciona Jellal mientras tose y cubre su sonrojo – quiero averiguar que está tramando Macao, falta unos meses para las nacionales y nos deja esta extraña nota.

-Lo mejor será ir- dijo Alzack ( _el más tranquilo del equipo)_

 _Así nuestros chicos fueron al área femenil donde sabían el equipo de chicas estarían entrenando, cuando llegaron solo vieron que corrían por la cancha, mientras platicaban y escuchaban música (aunque en realidad todos podían escuchar la música), comenzaron a buscar a la tal Levy, que vamos si la conocen o bueno al menos Jellal quiero decir no son hermano por puro gusto._

-¡Ah! Es que acaso no ves por donde caminas, grandísimo alcornoque- _grito/chillo una pequeña voz, pues vamos que el bruto de Gajeel se estampo contra esta ¿niña…chica?_

-jajajaja, miren chicos encontré un duende, hagamos que nos de su olla de oro- _vamos que Gajeel no puede ser más bruto por que no es más alto, que acaba de romper la primer regla, aunque él no lo sepa._

-Que acabas de decir, maldito edificio- _grito la chica chiquita, que ustedes y yo sabemos que es Levy pero ellos no._

-Ah, Levy, te estábamos buscando- dijo Jellal mientras golpea a Gajeel, que bueno él sabe cómo es Levy – Macao nos dejó una nota y dijo que debíamos buscarte- le da la carta o nota, yo que se… a que yo soy la autora… nota.

 _Levy comenzó a leerla la nota, para después darse un Facepam vamos que los otros son idiotas y la única cabeza con la que piensan esta debajo de la cadera, y si se lo preguntan, si, los idiotas porque no tienen otro nombre, le dieron las 2 notas_. –La verdad no me sorprende de Macao *suspiro*, bien chicos como ya me suponía, Macao no les dijo nada, no va a venir a clases, se me informo que faltara por al menos 6 meses, resulta que a Romeo le dio varicela y Macao se contagió, para el colmo se cayó de 3 escalones y se rompió un brazo, me informo que yo los entrenaría y que ustedes ya lo sabían-

-¡EH!- oh que ya llegamos al principio.

-Así es, así que comencemos, *sopla y por ende suena el silbato* chicas fórmense- y como si fuera un ejército las chicas se formaron por estaturas. –bien chicas, ellos son el equipo varonil, comenzaran a entrenarse con nosotras, así que les pido sean buenas-

-¡AYE!-

-EH, yo no planeo ser entrenado por una enana, y mucho menos participar con unas niñas, que poco deben saber de deportes- _no hay ni necesidad de decir quien lo dijo… que bueno si les quedan dudad fue el bruto de Gajeel, que bueno ya dijimos es idiota._

-Así que crees que no sabemos nada de basquetbol, pues bien chicos, como ustedes son los mejores y súper varoniles y por supuesto pelear con mis chicas sería una deshonra, no les molestara que apostemos, mi equipo contra su mejor equipo, si ustedes ganan me comunicare con Macao para que mande a otro maestro o yo misma contratare uno de los mejores entrenadores- dijo todo esto con una sonrisa "macabra".

-Bien, me parece bien- _que vamos Laxus no puedes leer el ambiente, que todas las chicas tienen un aura demoniaca detrás de ellas._

-pondremos a Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, Gray "Ice boy" Fullbuster, Jellal "meteoro" Fernandez, Alzack "el arquero" Conell, Laxus "rayo" Dreyar, Gajeel "kurogane" Redfox, son nuestro equipo estrella- dijo Loke más confiado de lo normal.

\- bien, Chicas como diga su nombre un paso al frente y preséntense, y como los presumidos quiero el apodo dado después de partidos- Dijo Levy ya harta de la actitud de los que ha escuchado, que ya conoce como es Jellal y lo soporta pero que los demás no tienen cerebro y ya la hartaron.

-Lucy Heartphilia-

-AYE, Lucy "la clon" Heartphilia aquí- dijo la rubia tetona… la rubia.

-Erza Scarlet-

-AYE, Erza "Titania" Scarlet aquí- dijo nuestra pelirroja también tetona pero más sádica.

-Mirajane Strauss-

-AYE, Mira "la demonio" aquí- dijo sonriente Mira, pero que todos sabemos que es una SM.

-Bisca Cruz-

-AYE, Bisca "la flecha" Cruz aquí- y si me acabo de inventar el apellido.

-Juvia Loxar-

-AYE, Juvia "fantasma" Loxar aquí- eh?, donde, por acá no, por aquí tampoco, y por acuya menos –Juvia está aquí Levy-san-

-Cana Alberona-

-*hip* AYEEeee… Cana "whisky" Alberona… creo que aquí-

-bien hicos espero estén listos, les advierto que si pierden tendrán que entrenar como mis chicas, no seré amable y una vez termine el partido les proporcionare las reglas que deben cumplir-.

-Levy-san, el árbitro salió huyendo en el último partido-

-Mierda…-

-¡Levy!-

-Ups, perdón… ¿Kinana podrías ser el árbitro?-

-Claro Levy-

-Bien, que empiece el partido-

-hay que darles una patada en el culo, chicas-

-AYE-

 _ **Próximo episodio: Mierda, en que nos metimos…. Mejor no**_

" _ **La generación de los milagros".**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Si has llegado hasta aquí y te has divertido me alegra, esta historia será corta o al menos eso espero, no sé bien cuando actualizare, en este momento mi escuela esta en huelga así que aprovecho entre mis auto estudios.**_

 _ **Si miran un * al final de una palabra u oración significa que al final otorgo el significado.**_

 _ **En este caso el * en biotipo nos referimos a otra historia (Baby & me dé Sabastu).**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Los reviews le dan más imaginación y fuerza (dame tu fuerza Pegaso) al autor, nos permite crear gentidamas que luego transformamos en capítulos.**_


End file.
